1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to cable tie assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many cables or wires used in a computer, such as for power output and data transmission. These cables are secured by a plurality of securing portions directly extending from the enclosure of the computer. Plastic surfaces of these cables may be damaged if the securing portions are applied too tightly.